virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Nakiri Ayame
Nakiri Ayame (百鬼あやめ) is a female Japanese Virtual YouTuber endorsed by hololive. Introduction Video Ayame's introduction. Personality * A female kimono-wearing oni that belongs to the underworld school, she loves pranks and often tricks others with her will-o'-the-wisp (ghost light). Despite her personality, she is actually the student council president. * Her clear voice is much adored by her fans, and often amuse herself when speaking, filling her livestreams with laughters all the time. * She usually stream games, by-talk, singing etc. Is quite enthusiastic with PUBG (APEX, Splatoon 2 as well as other FPS/TPS). Is held in high regard during singing livestreams. Image Dressing * Wears a kimono with the back bare, has a stigmata on her back * Carries two swords, the black Ōdachi "Rakshasa"(罗刹) and the other a red Ōdachi called "Asura". (阿修罗) * Has two will-o'-the-wisp-like shikigami following her, the male by the name "Karma"(业) and the female "Shiranui".(不知火) Mascot * Her mascot is designed by Fubuki with すくすく白沢 in mind, is a dog-like creature, and has been named by Nakiri herself as "ぽよ余（Poyoyo）" * Her character designer ("mother" of the character) Kagura Nana's mascot "チリリ"（Chiriri）is often seen in fanart featuring the two. History Background Her Twitter account was opened on 1 August 2018 while her YouTube channel was created on 12 August although she did not start her activities on her channel until her introduction stream which was live on 3 September. 2019 Her introduction stream on the platform bilibili (can only be viewed there) was live on 12 April. On 14 May, she announced she will be getting a 3D model.Nakiri, A. Ayame Ch. 百鬼あやめ. (2019, May 14) 【重大発表】 どきどきの重大発表【#百鬼あやめ/ホロライブ】 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/1Q7eJhfAkyo/ She debuted her 3D model on 17 May.Nakiri, A. Ayame Ch. 百鬼あやめ. (2019, May 17) 【#百鬼あやめ3D】百鬼あやめ3Dお披露目生放送【3D生放送】 File. Retrieved from https://youtu.be/FKL9yOFZCqw/ Events * On 12 September 2019, she made an appearance in hololive's collaboration with Dawn of the Breakers as one of the characters alongisde Akai Haato, Natsuiro Matsuri, Shirakami Fubuki, Oozora Subaru, Sakura Miko, and Ookami Mio.Official Dawn of the Breakers Website - hololive Crossover: Resurgance Trivia * Her character designer is Kagura Nana who is also a VTuber. Other illustrators turned VTubers include Note Takehana, the illustrator for Shizuka Rin and Ienaga Mugi, and Shigure Ui, the illustrator for Oozora Subaru. * Is around 1500 years old, uses the word "余" (read "yu"), an archaic first person pronoun to refer to herself, and is also known to use archaic words when speaking. *Viewers usually use "かわ余" to compliment her, which is a combination of the words "余" (first person pronoun) and "kawaii".（かわいい) *Combines her name "Nakiri" （なきり) with greet words, such as " Hello Nakiri"（こんなきりー！）、 "Goodbye Nakiri"（おつなきり). *Her surname "Nakiri" is said to have originated from the surname "nakiri", in which legends had it that the surname was granted to those who have fended off hundreds of demons (the word "Nakiri" means hundred demons in Chinese and Japanese). However she claims the underworld to be a very peaceful place... *Nicknamed by viewers as "her highness"（お嬢), which is derived from how she calls her viewers "百鬼组"（literally Nakiri group）, can be seen used during livestreams and in twitter. *Is also nicknamed "doggy" (狗狗) and "wang chan" (dog in Japanese) due to her debut picture, even though she keeps denying her role as a dog, there was a time when she was forced to add a barking sound after each sentence after losing a bet she has made with the viewers as punishment. Has a high tendency to laugh, has a low amusement threshold to the point she was concerned by her manager if she was concealing her fear by forcing herself to laugh. *Loves singing, which takes up a fair portion of her livestreams, usually ends her singing streams with the song 恋愛サーキュレーション (Love/Renai Circulation), hence that song is also nicknamed "Doggy circulation" or "A Night to remember" (Derived from another famous Chinese song 《难忘今宵》) Relationship with other Vtubers *Created the group 「卍组」 with same batch vtubers Minato Aqua and Murasaki Shion from Hololive and uses this name during collab streamings. *Friend with same batch member Ōzora Subaru from Hololive, often invited by her to stream gameplay. *Once joined the "Hellish nightstay" with Ōzora Subaru and Ōkami Mio, which provides footages of Nakiri Ayame waking early. (She once confessed she usually sleep until afternoon during holidays, which also led to her getting the nickname "lazy dog") *Created the group "FAMS" with Shirakami Fubuki, Ōkami Mio and Ōzora Subaru. *Maintains good relationship with her character designer "mother" Kagura Nana, once sang《フタリボシ》together with her "mother" as celebration of her half-year anniversary. *Has a younger brother (by her character designer "mother") half-dragon ジェイブ, once collaborated with him and their "mother" on 6 March. Some video footages 【Chinese subbed】百鬼あやめ—lemon 【Chinese subbed】Punishment game I am not a dog! Wang! External Links * Nakiri Ayame Ch. 百鬼あやめ - YouTube channel * Nakiri Ayame's corporate profile on hololive.tv * @nakiriayame - Nakiri Ayame's official Twitter account * 百鬼绫目Official - Nakiri Ayame's official bilibili channel * 百鬼あやめ - Nicovideo Encyclopedia * 百鬼あやめ - Pixiv Encyclopedia * 百鬼あやめ - unofficial hololive Seesaawiki * 百鬼绫目 - Moegirl Encyclopedia References Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:Voice: Female Category:2D Category:Hololive Category:Produced by Corporate